Poolside Confessions
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ was supposed to spend time with Rossi, what with Will being away in New Orleans. But hot summer days can make even the most levelheaded man want to stay indoors, leaving her to spend the day with Erin Strauss instead. But will the hot day also draw confessions from JJ that she'd rather keep under wraps? Written for CCOAC challenge 24 and all prompts used!


JJ tapped her foot anxiously. Will had gone to New Orleans to settle the estate of some far-flung relative, and left her here, since neither she nor Henry had ever met said relative. So, Dave had agreed to go with them to the pool and help her look after Henry. And now he was ten minutes late.

"Jennifer?"

She turned and looked at her boss. The woman seemed out of place at a public pool, looking very chic and put together. The exact opposite of how she felt at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Dave decided that he needs to actually meet his deadline this month and is cramming six days of writing in the next eighteen hours. He sent me in his place, saying that I need to make myself more open to the team, that it's the only way I can move on and have friends."

JJ tilted her head. There was a ring of truth to her words and she felt badly for the woman. "Well, here's to a day of chasing a toddler all around the pool." She smiled and Erin smiled back a little, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Let's go, Hen."

He looked up at them and nodded, a bright grin on his face. As JJ watched, he trustingly slipped his hand inside Erin's, clasping it tightly. "I know the perfect spot," he sweetly lisped, and began to pull her along. JJ followed them over to a shaded spot that remained open, despite the busy day. As she laid out their towels, Erin set her own bag down and untied her wraparound dress, slipping it off her shoulders before folding it neatly and setting it on the table.

"That is a really cute bikini, Erin."

The woman adjusted the top nervously, as if she wasn't accustomed to showing off so much skin. "Yes, well, Dave said that this was still age appropriate, that with the way I look, I could still pull off sexy."

"You should listen to your partner, he's actually right in this case." JJ peeled off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing her own bikini. "I had the hardest time feeling comfortable in this after I had the little man."

"I know how that goes." The smile this time was genuine, and JJ felt herself relaxing a little around the woman. Henry came up to her and lifted his arms up, and she tugged his shirt off, setting it on top of her clothes. She'd dressed him in his swim trunks before they left to make things easier and was glad she had done do.

"All right, pool time." Together, they headed over to the mushroom fountain in the shallow end of the pool and Henry splashed around. "So, how are things going with Dave?"

"We're getting accustomed to each other. Sparring for twenty years, and then ending up together, who would believe it?"

JJ shrugged and looked to Henry. "I think we made a mistake."

Erin turned her head to look at her. "What?"

"I think we rushed into this, what with the bank heist and Will almost dying. We were fighting quite a bit this last year, about our careers and me going back to the BAU. And then, when he almost dies, I felt obligated to say yes to him, and Rossi threw together this romantic wedding for us, and brought my mother in with her wedding dress, and everything felt so out of control and here I am, wondering why I married Will."

Erin reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "Have you talked to Will about these feelings?"

"How? It would devastate him. He gave up so much to be with me in the first place – his home, his job, his life, and while he is with the DC police, he doesn't have the seniority he had in New Orleans. He doesn't have many friends outside our team and his partner." To her mortification, she began to cry, and Erin encircled her waist with her arm, pulling her close.

"Shh, you don't want to upset Henry, Jennifer." She nodded against Erin's shoulder. "Now, how can we get you to have a good day?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a truly good day in months. Emily's gone, Derek and Penelope are in London with her right now, on that assignment you gave them, the new agent makes me feel excluded since she knows Spencer so well. I'm like the fricking third wheel on the team right now."

A low rumble of thunder interrupted their conversation and JJ looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. She shouldn't be surprised that they were getting a thunderstorm, the soaring temperatures bred the things quicker than rabbits, but she knew this would cut their day short. Erin seemed to notice her distress, and smiled. "Henry! We're going to head to my house now. We shouldn't be in the water with a storm brewing."

He nodded and swam-walked over to them, throwing his arms around JJ and thoroughly soaking her front. "Really, Mama? We're going on a visit?"

"Yeah, we are." She carried him over to their belongings and wrapped his towel around him before drying herself off a little and pulling her clothes back on. "Can I change at your place, too?"

"Of course." They walked together out to the vehicles. "Just follow my car. It's the maroon Lexus." JJ nodded and bundled Henry in the car, watching Erin head over to her car. She smiled as Erin waited for her near the exit of the parking lot. The sky continued to darken as they drove and Erin left the garage door up, so they could park next to her. Which proved to be a good thing, because as soon as she turned off her vehicle, the heavens opened up and the rain poured down.

Henry looked nervously outside, and JJ encircled him in a tight hug. "Let's go inside now, sweetie" He nodded against her hip and they followed Erin inside.

"The downstairs bathroom is next to the dining room. Come on, Henry, we can pick out a game to play while we wait for your mom." He nodded and ran over to her, holding onto her hand tightly as she led him away. JJ took notice of which room they went into before finding the bathroom. The décor surprised her, all light and airy, nothing like her office persona. But then, had any of them ever gotten to really know her?

She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, sticking her bathing suit in a plastic bag before putting it in her duffle. Then she rejoined Henry and Erin. "Mama! We're going to play Go Fish! Your cards are there." He pointed at the hand face down on the floor next to Erin and she ambled over, setting the bag on the couch before sitting down on the floor and picking up her cards.

"Who's going first?" she asked as she arranged her cards in numerical order.

"I am. Miss Erin said so." She nodded and they began to play. With every loud crash of thunder, Henry would whimper and Erin or JJ would reach out and comfort him. JJ caught Erin's eye, and noticed the glimmer of true joy there as she interacted with her child, and it created an instant bond with her. She was surprised that such feelings of friendship could appear so quickly, but accepted it, knowing that they did need to get along if only to keep harmony with Rossi.

At the end of the game, Henry had won. He yawned and crawled over to Erin's lap, snuggling up tight to her. In minutes, he was asleep, and Erin rocked him gently, humming under her breath. Carefully getting to her feet, Erin went over to the sofa and laid him down, covering him with a knitted blanket. "Would you care for anything to eat or drink?"

"Some water might be nice." Erin nodded and disappeared from the room. JJ stood and went over to Henry, looking at the blanket. It was stitched by hand, and she wondered if Erin had made it.

"They told us in rehab that if we took up a hobby, it would make the cravings easier to bear. I found I'm good at knitting." JJ looked up hurriedly and saw the other woman smiling sadly. "I just wish it hadn't taken so long to realize that I could do something beautiful with my hands and stave off the want of alcohol."

She took the glass of water from her outstretched hand and sipped at it. "Sometimes, we need a really big wake up call to realize that we've made a very large mistake. Watching Dave, and now you, and seeing how happy and settled you guys are, makes me wonder what I ever saw in Will. Besides him being Henry's father." She sighed and went over to one of the plush chairs and sat down, watching the rain fall.

"You need to be happy, Jennifer. Don't suffer for twenty five years, just because you feel like you have to be with the father of your children." Erin knelt and began to pick up the cards and put them back in the box. "Don't repeat my mistakes."

JJ nodded and settled back in the chair, thinking about Erin's words. "Erin?"

"Yes?"

"If you had to do it all over again, would you make the same choices?"

The woman sighed and lowered herself to the floor, crossing her legs Indian style. "Probably. I love my children, Dave and I were such different people when I began at the FBI, and I needed time to grow up. This time of my life was made through all my experiences and mistakes, and I've learned so much." Her words abruptly ended and JJ looked up to see her wipe away tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I get a little maudlin when I talk about certain topics."

"I totally understand." They fell quiet and JJ listened to the rain, wondering what she was going to do. Henry's nap lasted until the next loud clap of thunder and he awoke with a loud cry. JJ got up and jogged over to him, gathering him up in her arms, blanket and all. "Shh, baby, it's just thunder, it can't hurt you."

Henry continued to cry as he rubbed his face into her breasts. Erin came up to their side and rubbed his back slowly. "Would an ice cream cone make you feel better, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Miss Erin." He looked up at her and she wiped his cheeks free of tears.

"Well, then, follow me to the kitchen." Henry didn't get down from her arms and so JJ went trotting after Erin, catching up to her in a few steps. "Would you like chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, please." Erin nodded and pulled out a box of sugar cones.

"Would you like one, too, Jennifer?" she asked as she opened the box. JJ nodded and Erin took out three cones. "Chocolate as well?"

"Sure." As JJ watched she pulled out the carton of chocolate ice cream and scooped some into each cone. "Here you are, Jennifer, Henry," she said as she held out two of the cones. Henry let go of her to grab the cone and JJ set him down on the floor.

"Thank you, Miss Erin."

"You're welcome, Henry." She picked up her own cone and then hoisted herself up on the counter. JJ loved watching her so open and carefree. JJ decided to join her and lifted Henry up between them before taking her own seat. Henry's slow eating had the cone melting before he got it halfway finished, yet he ate on happily, covering himself in chocolate.

When they had finished, Erin took one look at Henry and laughed lightly. "It looks like someone needs a bath."

"That might be a good idea, Erin. Come on, Hen." She held her arms out to him and helped him onto the floor. "His clothes are in my bag on the sofa."

"Start running the water and I'll bring it in." JJ nodded and brought Henry into the downstairs bathroom. Peeling off his clothes, she started the water in the tub, getting it to just the right temperature for him. Her little fish loved it much warmer than she did, so she had to be careful not to let it get too hot.

"Here we go." Erin handed her the bag around the corner, careful not to intrude.

"You can stay, if you want. I've found I rather like your company."

"Really?"

The simple question was full of longing and hope, and JJ felt her heart soften all the more towards the woman. "Really." The door opened and she came in, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. "So, if I were to change things in my life, I would have your support?"

"Mine and Dave's. I do believe he just wants his friends to be happy." They locked eyes and Erin smiled gently at her.

"That's good to know. And if I needed sanctuary?"

"You would always find it here. I know that some of my past actions have seemed…harsh, but often my hands were tied. I hope you realize this."

Her eyes sparkled with tears and JJ nodded. Her poolside confession had led to the start of a new and needed friendship, something she longed to nurture into the fullest bloom. "I do understand. I just hope he can, when all is said and done."

"Somehow, you'll make him understand." They clasped hands tightly before JJ pulled the plug in the drain. "And we'll help you move on." JJ nodded and smiled, feeling more at peace with her future, whatever it might bring.


End file.
